


Hands

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is 17 years old and Blaine is in his late twenties/thirties. He's very new to sex but eager to learn. After a very chaste night of just sleeping together naked Kurt decides to explore a little. He sits on Blaine's hips and gives him a very slow exploratory handjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Kurt can feel the steady rise and fall of Blaine’s stomach, underneath where Kurt rests his head. It’s 11pm and they’re just laying there, Blaine’s hand over Kurt’s, gently squeezing it and tracing over Kurt’s fingers. Blaine’s dark chest hairs feel strange against Kurt’s smooth face, still not getting enough stubble to consider shaving more than once a week. It’s weird, Kurt thinks, how Blaine’s body is so different, so much older to Kurt’s and yet they don’t mind. Not that they’ve done anything sexual yet, Kurt’s too nervous and just not ready right now.

Unless he was. He had to admit, he’d been thinking about taking it a step further with Blaine. Blaine had been anxious not to pressure Kurt into doing anything he didn’t want to do, but lately Kurt couldn’t quite help but wonder what it would be like to be physical with another boy- no, another man. Kurt had only seen Blaine naked twice, once as Blaine had walked out of the shower, and once when Kurt had sneaked a quick peek as Blaine had got changed. And Kurt had liked what he saw very much.

Slowly, Kurt slid his hand down Blaine’s stomach, hesitating over the waistband of Blaine’s boxers. He could feel Blaine become more alert next to him, knew Blaine was waiting to see what Kurt would do. And before he could change his mind, Kurt slid under the black material, feeling coarse pubic hair and Blaine’s unmistakeable hardening cock.

‘Kurt?’ Blaine whispers, curious about what the boy was doing. ‘Are you sure about this?’

Kurt makes a muffled noise of agreement, not trusting his voice to sound normal. He timidly strokes his hand up and down Blaine’s cock, feeling Blaine’s flinch slightly as Kurt reached the head of his cock.

‘Kurt,’ Blaine breathes, inhaling deeply with arousal. ‘Oh Kurt.’

Kurt takes this as a sign he’s doing something right and has the confidence to sit up, tugging down Blaine’s boxers to his knees before straddling him, so that Kurt’s ass rests on the very top of Blaine’s thighs, Blaine’s swelling cock visible in front of him.

Instinctively, Kurt licks his lips, not realising the effect it would have on Blaine. Blaine sees, moaning out loud as Kurt flicks his tongue back into his mouth, gazing in admiration at the flushed, hard cock.

‘Do I-‘

‘-Here,’ Blaine interrupts, pressing Kurt’s hand around his cock and then wrapping his own hand on top. Kurt may have done this to himself plenty of times before, but Blaine knew the new angle and feeling could be nerve wracking.

Kurt smiles as Blaine’s hand gave a squeeze on top of his own more to comfort Kurt than for pleasure. Then, starting slowly, Blaine pumped his cock, Kurt’s hand sliding up and down with his. Blaine moans again in pleasure, simultaneously feeling Kurt grow hard don top of him, a visible bulge rising in his jeans.

After a few moments, Kurt grows more confident, speeding up the pace and letting Blaine take his hand away, Kurt managing fine on his own. When Blaine stutters the words ‘faster’ Kurt does so, taking time to spit on his hand for lubrication, mixing the saliva a with the pre come oozing out of Blaine’s slit.

‘That good?’ Kurt teases, pumping Blaine’s cock and starting to grind his hips against Blaine, glad he chose to straddle him.

Blaine’s past the point of talking and merely gasps in pleasure, hips moving against Kurt’s. Blaine’s received plenty of hand jobs before but none like his. None from the most beautiful twink he’s ever seen, obnoxiously confident and good.

‘Kurt,’ he moans, voice deep and grainy. ‘I’m gonna come.’

Kurt smiles and continues, fist moving faster until Blaine cries out, a mess of white liquid streaking out of him, covering his own stomach and Kurt’s hand. Kurt continues jerking him off through it, only stopping when Blaine flinches away, wiping half heartedly at the cum on his stomach.

Kurt sighs, rolling over to lie contentedly besides Blaine, sighing the word ‘wow.’

‘I know,’ Blaine smiles, leaning forward to kiss Kurt. ‘Do you want me to-‘he looks down at Kurt’s crotch then back again, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

‘Oh,’ Kurt says, blushing. ‘Okay then.’

Not wasting a second more, Kurt pulls down his own jeans, ready to have the favour returned.


End file.
